Clandestine
by Peachly
Summary: Academy AU. If Jim and Spock met at Starfleet Academy. Keeping a relationship secret is more difficult than it originally seems.


_Warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit scenes._

The first thing Jim did when he opened his eyes and the chronometer in his direct line of site said 0908 was to suddenly begin to scramble out of bed. He needed to throw on the cadet uniform from yesterday and run out of his dorm room at top speed to try and make it to his second class. Luckily his first class's professor was Key'throp; an attractive smile and a bit of charming bullshit and the ditzy stellar cartography teacher should overlook this absence. Maybe he could even get her own notes for that day.

But before he managed to detangle himself from the sheets, he realized that the sheets were too soft to be standard issue. A quick survey of his surroundings: clean and neat and plain and bland. His shoulders slumped in relief. Oh thank god. The fact that he was allowed to stay the night meant he didn't have class today. He lay back down on the bed.

"You seem panicked."

Jim looked over the fluffy pillow to his left to see Spock standing in the doorway to the bathroom with barely concealed concerned on his face. He was in a dark red robe and his hair was straight and perfect again (as Jim had successfully mussed it last night). "Maybe I was upset you left the bed without a good morning romp," he suggested.

Spock's eyes flicked to unimpressed then back to worry. "You did not seem distressed when you slept."

Ah, that was it. He thought he woke up from a nightmare. He didn't normally have them. Not recently anyway. "Naw, just thought I missed class."

"I see." He tilted his head and disappeared into the bathroom.

"So about that morning romp," Jim called out, grinning.

"That would be inadvisable, I have an appointment with Cadet Uhura at 0930 hours."

His grin faded. He sat up and his eyes narrowed at the open doorway. "It's the weekend!"

"She had a concern yesterday; however when she arrived at my office hours, I was called away on an emergency. The test will be administered Monday morning, therefore I offered to meet her for a short period of time today."

"Where?"

"I invited her here."

Jim frowned deeply at Spock as he walked out of the bathroom in black slacks and a green sweater.

He raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with this?"

He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I like to think I'm the only one allowed to your place."

Spock walked around the bed to stand next to him. "That would be very illogical."

Jim sighed and turned so he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I hafta like it," he grumbled.

A hand pushes his chin up and lips meet his own. He grabs Spock's hips and draws him to stand between his knees to give him easier access. His lips are always warmer and smoother than his own dry, chapped ones. That weird bubbly sensation comes back. Spock's the only one it happens with.

Spock pulled away and kissed his cheekbone. One hand was on the other cheek and the second hand was placed on his shoulder. The contact tingled. "You know I've no interest in the cadet."

He smiled weakly. "It's not that I don't trust you." It's just that his self-esteem wasn't high enough to really believe that yet.

The hand on his shoulder began to move down his chest, soon trailing along his abs. "Perhaps I can find a way to persuade you so that you will not be anxious when she arrives."

"Oh? That's pretty big talk," Jim said as Spock kissed underneath his ear. "You've only got 10 minutes."

"I have 10.2 minutes," he murmured against his skin. "That is more than sufficient time." The back of Spock's fingers brushed along his hardening length.

He chuckled. "I may need to see it to believe it. By all means, continue."

As he felt another teasing brush, the doorbell buzzed.

Jim's shoulders slumped and he felt Spock freeze.

"It appears Cadet Uhura is early."

"Should I go down there and answer the door naked?"

Spock stiffened. "I ask that you do not."

He smiled and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry. I won't go down. Naked or otherwise while she's here."

The Vulcan straightened and glanced down to his cock. "I will attempt to make this brief," he promised and the door buzzed again.

Jim smiled and waved him away. "Yeah, go for it. I'll keep this waiting for you."

Spock hesitated then left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, to greet Uhura and let her in.

Jim sighed. Knowing Uhura, this was going to take an hour at least. He was sticky and dirty from last night so maybe he should take a shower. Naw, it would be too loud. What better indicator that someone just spent the night than to hear a shower suddenly coming on. Maybe he should just go back to sleep. He wasn't about to finish himself off and let the Spock off the hook.

Before he even began to lie down, the door to the hall suddenly opened and Spock rushed in.

"Spock? Wha–" Jim started but was interrupted by a tongue invading his mouth. A warm hand suddenly grabbed his cock and Spock swallowed his surprised squeak. The Vulcan pulled back just as quickly. A thumb was pressed on his lips before he could say anything. Spock's pupils were dilated. His hot breath blossomed on Jim's face. He could feel his cock twitch under the grip.

"You must be quiet," he said, his voice low. "I told the cadet that because she was early, I was unprepared. We have only 8.3 minutes."

Before his brain could process what he said, his cock was engulfed in a hot mouth, and then his brain couldn't process much of anything. Jim could barely suppress a moan. Instead, he took the thumb pressed against his lips into his mouth and sucked, rubbing his tongue along the pad. Spock's moan, stifled by his mouth being rather full, vibrated against his cock. Jim gasped, releasing the thumb. He reached to hold Spock's head, but gripped his shoulders instead to not mess up his hair again.

Spock pulled back until only the tip was still engulfed. His tongue circled the head, playing with the slit and sucked hard. His head bobbed down and up, teasingly scraping his teeth along the shaft. His hands were now planted on Jim's hips to prevent him from bucking up.

Jim bit his lower lip. He let out a quiet groan. "Fuck, Spock," he muttered lowly. This was one of the fucking hottest things he'd ever seen. Spock just ran up the stairs and started sucking him off while Uhura was sitting patiently and unaware down in the living room. The door to the bedroom wasn't even closed. If he moaned even a little louder, Uhura could hear it and they could suddenly get caught with him naked in Spock's bed and Spock on his knees swallowing down his cock. Just imagining her horrified face only made this hotter.

Tension was building in his pelvis. Jim couldn't resist anymore and gripped Spock's head, fisting his hair and making him bob faster and go down deeper, nudging the back of the his throat. Thank god for Vulcans' insane muscle control. "Yes. Fuck. Take it deep, Spock. Fuck, babe," he moaned low. The image suddenly popped in his head of Spock walking stoically downstairs with his hair mussed and his face covered and dripping with his cum and it was too much for him to take. He pushed Spock down until he could feel his nose nuzzled in his pubic hair. He came hard, biting down on his lower lip to suppress the loud shout that was threatening to burst out of his mouth. He could feel Spock's throat and tongue constrict as he swallowed all of his cum, milking him for all he had.

After Spock seemed satisfied that he had gotten everything and meticulously licked his over-sensitized cock clean, he straightened and kissed him deeply. Jim normally didn't like to taste himself when he kissed someone, but to taste it on Spock's tongue was hot beyond belief.

Spock pulled away. His hair was a complete mess and his skin had a bright green flush. He went to the bathroom and less than a minute later, he walked out, looking just as he did the first time. He kissed the still dazed-and-confused Jim again before turning to exit, not bothering to say a word. Not that Jim could manage to say anything back anyway.

Jim fell back onto the bed. As he watched Spock's form disappear out the door, in his peripheral vision he could see the clock just switching to 0930. He decided he was never happier to be proven wrong.

* * *

**Author's note:** I love Academy stories. Although this seems more like an excuse for a blow job... Probably will continue this with more angst? I like Uhura, but I love the thought of a jealous!Uhura even better. Jim agrees. I apologize for not updating my other stuff. It just doesn't want to get written! I'm in a funk, and it's killing me.

Peachly


End file.
